Magical Shichibukai
by shunraiki elfen
Summary: What if there was another friend of Harry, what if all of them were recruited by the World Goverment, set ten years after HP story line. (Reviewed and going)
1. First Contact

**First contact, Shadows of the past, and Lost memories.**

It was a rainy day, actually everyday was rainy in that time of the year, he left his favourite bar, after some drinks and some new bar friends, he was ready to go home. His job as a police trainer and studies kept him busy from dusk till dawn, but he didn't care he was happy.

Down the road, his car waited to be raced again, and of course it will be raced that afternoon, having an Audi R8 and been alive was a miracle. He sat in front of the steering wheel, inserted the key and pushed the red button over the radio, the monster that lady had for machine did the well know sound of a dragon captured inside the small sport car, he drive straight home, when he reach the appropriate speed inside the highway, he felt it.

The idea of been followed was confirmed in the mirror, two black BMW were behind him, he was ready when someone came out of the passenger window, a man, maybe his age, he got caught by surprise when the man draw a Mp5 and start the shooting, his reaction was the same than the last 3 years, hitting the gas, drawing his 9mm. and loosing those that hunt him. when he looked back aiming his Soccom the rear windshield blew up with 10 bullet holes appearing on the rear of his car, he fire back 5 bullets that flew to the tire of the first car and turning back he shoot to the second car at the same time the left side of his car was attacked by the MP5 entire clip, he felt a cold burning feeling on his arm and looked back to shoot to the second car, he cleaned his magazine, 13 bullets flew straight to the engine of the second car, while it was exploding he casted the MP5 with an Accio, and headed home.

Inside his garage on the outside of the town, he was checking the MP5, what he saw was terrible, the guns were marked by the Marine, that was the reason why he felt the bullets, it was the first time in three years, usually they were Death Eaters trying to avenge the Dark Lord, but this time was different, "Reparo" he said aiming his hand to the car, fixing it while thinking what could be happening.

It was early in the morning and she thought that she was the first in the school, but again that was wrong, walking all the way down through the parking lot, she saw it, the red and black R8 telling her that he was inside the building, her stomach started to feel funny, he was so handsome, pale skin, long blonde hair, big green eyes, and his mouth, able to make her tinkle when he smiles, his athletic body, his six feet tall and his charming English accent, make her melt every time he looked at her.

She was rushing to the classroom, he was inside already standing there looking through the window, on his reflex a smile appeared "good morning Karla", he said, she got blush, more red than her hair, and like every day her voice crushed "good...good...hi!", and she disappeared as fast as she arrived, he just smiled and thought how he got in that mess.

It was like any other day, he wanted to study politics and thanks to the fortune he built in Hogwarts, he was able to pay the university, there he met her, Karla Sanders, a beauty 23 years old redhead, with thin and slim body, big brown eyes, and an air that make him remember Hermione. He was in love of her and she felt the same for him but none were ready to admit it, for what they share everything like good friends.

He was driving her home, they were talking about everything until a white car put on his side "you're been follow, three black Alfa Romeo, not the typical ones, get hide", she was looking for the cars and founded something impossible, a green beam came out of one car, the sense of death was touchable, she felt in a dream, but, this was real.

He started to run faster, he needed to escape, and she was in the middle of a magic spell fighting, he couldn't fight back for two reasons; first he promised never used magic again, and he stored his guns inside the trunk the day before. All the way to Karla´s house was hell, and his only chance was to face them straight forward, he parked in the roof of the parking lot in front of her house, he walked down the car and stand in the middle of the parking, the three Alfa Romeo appeared seconds after and charged, the next happened in seconds but looked like ages.

She just saw the three cars and him; the cars full throttle against him, he grabbing his right arm, and the centre car impacted by his expanded right arm.

The cars run with the intention of killing him, bad idea since the beginning, he stand in front of them, calmed, focused, grabbing his right arm, waiting, waiting, and "GomuGomu no Pisutoru" he yelled and his arm expanded , he crushed straight in the drivers face, the car stopped immediately, "GomuGomu no Rifle" he stretched his arm back and twist it hard then shot it back to the second car and smashed it in the engine, the passengers of the third car walked down as he charged to destroy the other cars, "GomuGomu no Gattling Gun" and the two cars ended up destroyed, in the explosion he didn't hear one of the passengers "AvadaKedabra" and the green beam hit him in his chest, everything was calm but they heard "GiaSekando", only the man with the wand stay calm the other two get into fighting positions, he appeared in front of the man with the wand "Jet Pistol", the wizard face turn pale his eyes rolled back, and he was death.

His body was different, red and some sort of red smoke came out of him, he was standing there, as he opened his eyes she looked it, his eyes were plain white and with a small black mark in them also a single purple ring in his left eye, "well, well, well, also your hair changed when you open the first door", indeed his hair turn black and his body muscle grew bigger, "long time no seen Nazareth, Trafalgar", the two men just smile "the same Zack, the same".

The two most powerful Supernovas were in front of him, the girl he got to feel something for was in the middle, he couldn't fight there, was just to risky, suddenly a siren was heard on the distance, "looks like we have to leave, lets catch up later Zack", "you bet Trafalgar, for a good chatting we need more time, so Nazareth see you both later", he looked back at Karla and give her a smile, and disappear in front of her.

As they were walking to the office they were conditioned to work, one of his assistance was giving them everything they had "ok, gather everyone", his first man said with a glare, "are you sure this is just another case?", "no, but we are going to handled it like that, Ron", "but Harry, what if it is him?", Harry just kept his glare, this does was a hell of a case, of course it could be him, but what if there was something else, something darker.

The room adapted for their working was full of people, "Chief Inspector this is Karla Sanders, she saw everything" her smile catch him –just like her- he thought, "miss Sanders, I'm Chief Inspector Harold Evans, my partner Ronald Weasley, Interpol",

"I already told the other suit what happened, there was a fight, he won and ran away", they noticed a lot of things in that second, Harry and Ron knew all the problems they were going to face, Harry bend in front of her, both eyes made contact, and in a couple of seconds he saw everything, but everything was wrong, "ok miss Sanders, sorry for the problems we caused and thank you for your time, an agent is going to escort you home" he walked her out the room and whispered to an agent "inspector Mars take her home and set a patrol" the inspector Mars confirmed the order with a head nod; he turn back to see Ron, "only Interpol I got it, one step ahead of you", they were best friend since they were eleven, they could read each other memories and like Ron says –one step ahead- they were always like that, but now his mind was disconnected, and what he saw on her memories was definitely frightening.

Trafalgar and Nazareth had already left and he was just turning back to normal when she approached to him "what in the name of lord have just happened" he just smiled at her, one hand on her shoulder and the other on her cheek "I´ll explain everything later", he looked at an empty space but he was sure that Harry will be there, hell he was sure that Harry would read her mind "you just saw it, two Supernovas here, if you want to come for me, do it, I'm not going to stop you, but think on what you just have seen" and he made the memories blur.

Harry needed some free time, a few seconds, but he just couldn't relax, his mind was ruining faster and faster and he just couldn't see the true behind his words, he knew that this type of attacks were like once or twice a month but now he felt it, the magic that was around it, after finishing his cigarette he went back to the office they adapted, in there he stand in front of everyone and give one plain, simple and direct instruction "people, we have a case, don't know how but he" and smashed a picture of him in the board "was able to destroy two cars and murder eight Brits, we can deal about who the deaths are later, now our target is a man, middle twenties, blond hair, Caucasian, goes by the name of Linus Cadwell, probably armed, definitely dangerous, proceed in groups", he looked at Ron, "told you always ahead of you lad".

After the inspectors left only five person remained, "so, is it him Chief", a blond said follow by a close look from the rest of the men there, "I don't know, maybe", his voice was low and tired, his shoulders down, they never saw him so weak, except before the battle against Voldemort, he raised his face to them, "Ron, Draco, Dean, Neville, if it is him we are talking of a man, someone more powerful than the five of us together", the five kept with nothing to said, all except Dean where Warlords but he was also aware about his power, and well, Malfoy was the living proof of it, they all know that he was the most powerful wizard ever, even more than Dumbledore, or maybe even Merlin himself, skilled, someone to trust on, and really, really someone they will never dream to face, he as a friend, he was dangerous, but as an enemy he was terrifying.

As they left the room Harry picked his phone, and in autodial was a girl he never had imagined that at the end they will really be together, "Potter house, good evening" the voice said in a perfect accent. "Hi Cho, its Harry".

"Harry, so good you called dear, how are things in the States?" Cho Potter asked, she always loved the way he made her feel, safe, protected, loved, after her years playing she earned a man eater title but he never argued that, he still loved her, and obviously he was destroyed by the cheating of Ginny. They were a happy 5 years marriage couple, with her at an early stage of pregnancy.

"I am ok, but we have a weird case" he told her, voice down, something she found out to be a voice when he had a awful case "Ron thinks it is Zack, all of them think, but I don't know, I been hunting him for years, but this has gone wide away"

They chatted for a few more minutes, said their goodbyes and returned to their jobs, then he saw a face in the window that should not be there, in a blink there was nothing there "it is official, am going mental" he said and stood up ready to chase his friend. At the window a woman was hidden, secured under the darkness, sad and destroyed, for her love ones to live she had to suffer, "no Harry, but I can't show myself just yet, you are not mental" with a sight she appeared somewhere else.


	2. The Hunting

**The Hunting**

_-Flashback-_

Vice-Admiral Borsalino was standing in front of them, they had been training for three months in the new world, but looked like three years, they learned basic fighting skills, the Rokushiki, and in the case of Hermione and Zack to control their own Akuma no mi, Mero Mero no mi and Suna Suna no mi respectively, they were thirteen but with skills of a seasoned thirty years old Marine, "ok now we are going to give you your codenames" said Borsalino, always making the last words larger than usual, Vice-Admiral Garp called them.

"Zack Creswell, codename Crocodile"

"Harry Potter, codename Donquixote Doflamingo"

"Ron Weasley, codename Bartholomew Kuma"

"Hermione Granger, codename Boa Hancock"

"Neville Longbottom, codename Marshall D. Teach"

Admiral Aokiji took the word "you five are now Shichibukai, Warlords of the Sea, each one of you has a duty with the World Government, this is: first recruit two more Warlords and train them, second hunt down every single pirate that escape to the new world, and last, never dare to challenge the World Government".

Zack looked at him, his glare was always with hate, he was the responsible for his scar, the only physical injure he had, and for his stolen memories there was no other reason for him to be there than to find the truth of his past, "I am looking for your past Zack don´t worry" he said to him, Zack only said yes and left the room with his friends and fellow warlords.

_-End flashback-_

Harry remembered how was to be both a wizard and a warlord, the Marine showed them how to enter to the old world, and why it was invisible for the rest of the world, "Chief, unit four found him", one of the inspector drag him out of his memories, "he is resting on a bench, in the local park" –this is obvious, looks like him- he thought "ok, I have him, enter after my go".

The park was calmed and half empty, or half full depending if we count the two dozens of agents trying to sneak unnoticeable, indeed, Linus was sitting in a bench, drinking some coffee, and smoking, Harry couldn't help but smile, he looked exactly when they met for the first time, his long blond hair, his blue sport jacket, his white trousers and trainers, his careless attitude and that big smile of him, everything was like when they were twelve and professor Mcgonagall introduced him to the class.

He approached to him, none of them move an inch they didn't worry to make eye contact, the new were was the other one and they were well known of what would happened next, Harry sat down in the other side of the bench, lit up a cigarette and wait, they will talk after but for now sharing a space with an old friend was enough.

The windy day, the park, the two of them sitting in that bench, the full scene made Ron remember of that day, when they were fifteen and they were known as the Shichibukai; everybody was nervous about the situation, the order was to wait for Harry's go, but the scene was extremely weird, no one moved, they just simply stayed there, suddenly Harry stand up and left moments after Zack did the same, in the radio the voice of Ron give the order "back to the office, everybody confirm the order", and all the agents left the place.

After he finished his cigarette he said one simple -hi- one word and both started to laugh, Zack looked at him and said "good day agent Evans", Harry changed his last name to have more options, move easier between the Aurors and the Interpol, "its Chief Inspector now", and both laughed harder and louder, "so, you are going to arrest me", they were looking to all the people in the park, "I love the way they want to pass unnoticed but they can´t" said Harry.

Zack looked at him for the first time, "I have this bad feeling, first the two Supernovas and now Robin is in the New World, give me more time", Harry took out the radio and called it off, Zack just stand up and walked away, but Harry last words make him turn around, "I met that girl, Karla, she gave me access to her memories I assume she is not a wizard, but my imminent question is, when you are going to take that out of your system".

"Take out what?" said Zack. "Come on -Harry was worried, he actually didn´t knew what he was talking about- having a go with her, taking the trip, having a two out of three falls".

"That´s none of your business, what, you are going telling Hermione" of course not, Harry thought that would be creepy, "no, but you should, you kept yourself out of the radar for years and suddenly all the Interpol is looking for you, she blurs your judgement that's why I said it, your sis is in here also those kids, you should know by now that all our crews are also in here". Zack just walked away of course she was blurring his judgement but there was nothing else he could do, he didn´t wanted to hurt another one, but he also knew that Robin been there was weird.

In the office everybody was stressed, three days ago they had him corner but, thanks to a weird decision of the boss, he has nowhere to be found, and to make it worst Chief Inspector Evans and Regional Director Malfoy went back to London.

The Dark Lake was active, a lot of kids were playing outside, having a moment of break after another week in Hogwarts, but no one ever went to the small island in the centre of the lake, this island was turned into a magnificent graveyard, the bodies of all of those that fall in the war were buried there starting with Dumbledore´s grave, there was a small stone in the far end of the island.

He was there, looking at a grave believed to be a grave for all of those nameless losses in the war, but a few number of wizards that were in the last stand against Voldemort knew the true, the grave belong to a student, a bright girl, one of the Warlords, the grave belongs to Hermione Granger, Boa Hancock, "we knew we find you here, it's her birthday", said Darco, both walking to the grave from the other side of the island, they put some flowers in her grave "good to see you Hermione" said Harry with a smile kneeling in front.

"I am" Zack said "sorry for this. I promised to bring them here, but it is to difficult now, you know we have bounties in our heads, your worthy two thousand, five hundred million, isn't that great, she is a Commodore, between the Marines one of the most powerful, and that brat is a Supernova, also what you said to be impossible happened, Draco is here, he is one of us" Harry and Draco sat down with him, and for the first time since they were friends, since she died, they started to cry, simple tears running down their faces, they didn't care.

After some time they lit some cigarettes, left one in top of the grave, casted some fire whiskey and left a glass above the stone "I know you neither smoke nor drink, but here to us". "He founded another girl" said Harry after some time, "she has your smile" said Draco, and half crying half laughing they spent another hour talking to her.

After some time together they needed to split, "go back to America, we settled this there Linus" and they disappeared from the grounds of Hogwarts.

She was going mad, three days without a word of him, three days with the same van in front of her house, "why so stressed" his voice came from nowhere and this was just enough "Why?, Why?, you dare to ask me why you punk" Karla was over, no reason through her actions, she needed answers and she needed them now, attacking his chest "I need answers, what the hell is going on", But an answer was stopped by a slam in the door, the door break to the inside of the apartment, and three inspector entered, they started to shoot, and he needed to run, he grabbed her in bride stile and jumped out the window, what the agents saw was incredible, his legs changed and turn into sand, he got to the ground like that, and entering to his R8 they disappeared.

In the middle of the North Blue a Marine ship was sailing straight to the north world entrance, a time-space door situated in the middle of the Nordic sea, the orders were to catch the Supernovas Trafalgar and Nazareth, the commanding officer selected for this mission was the Commodore Cereza Crest, one of the youngest and more powerful Commodores just behind Smoker, "Commodore the info has just arrived, the orders are, as informed, captured Supernova Trafalgar Law, bounty two hundred million, Supernova Nazareth Modric, bounty three hundred million, bring them back death or alive, also bring back under the same circumstances, the Shichibukai Nico Robin, bounty one thousand, six hundred million, and to make sure the rest of the Shichibukai to know about this fact, in case that she is with her crew do the maximum damage to the ship and crew", she just smiled "ok, report that the order has been received and pass to the marines, after that proceed to inform of the entrance to the new world, and to deploy the external world protection, also get me a hot chocolate, my robes, and my book, after all of that done, prepare the people, and inform Smokey" her words were clear and fast, her assistant needed to hurry to get her everything, and to prepare to face three pirates, and make sure the rest of the pirates to know about this.

Smoker was resting on the dock of his ship, smoking his two cigars at ones, half sleeping, till one of his people appeared with a Den Den Mushi, "Sir, call from the North Blue", he just grab the snail and said "hello", the mouth of the snail move and a voice come, he heard the voice of that crazy kid under his command, "Smokey, I'm heading to the external world, what if we do a little bet, if I complete my mission, I get to Captain, if not I will do every order you give me for a month" he just laugh of course she will accomplish her mission, but he keep the game, facing a Shichibkai will be something more than a test for her "ok, I'm in, if you do your job i will personally give you your rank medal, but if you don't accomplish your mission, you will wash my underwear for the next month" and he kept relaxing in the Calm Belt, she closed her book after hearing his laugh, she will get the answers she has been looking for ten years, why a Shichibukai protected a rookie, why the rookie stopped the attack, and why she felt so bad when se remember Boa Hancock face, and more important she will never dare to touch Smoker's things.


	3. The Government Prey

The Government Prey

The Oxford's library is the biggest library in the world, the books of archaeology are the most accurate, this was the main reason why Nico Robin was in the new world searching for any clue to the Poneglyph, there was info that the new world has more books about it than Ohara, at one moment a young girl get to her side, this girl with long curly brown hair, brown eyes, and a dreamer look made her member about someone, "hello, are you lost girl" she said, the little kid just looked at her with a smile and answer "no miss, I'm right where I should be, Commodore Crest, please to meet you Nico Robin", Robin's face turn pale, this was bad, a Commodore here in the new world, this mean that an order was sent, also it was obvious that she was the main target, she was the weakest link.

"So are you coming without a fight" Cereza said, Robin crossed her arms in front her chest and said "Treinta Fleur, and Clutch" and three marines fall down in the back of one of the walls, "there is your answer", and the fight started. Robin needed to move fast, eliminate as many Marines as she could before facing Cereza, also she knew that in both morally and physically she will never be able to attack the little kid but she risked.

The book shells where a good protection but she was fast, Cereza did not wanted to fight, but the Warlord gave her the chance to prove her training. One of her men flew straight to her but she catches him with ease, put him down on the floor and stood again, on front of her Robin was killing a Marine tearing his body apart. They looked at each other, and they launched in a series of attack.

Robin projected hands all over around Cereza to stop her, but she used one of her new skills that she learned, appearing behind Robin she flew a high kick that hit her dead square, suddenly Robin became cherry blossoms and faded, Cereza looked around her looking for the woman to see her running to one of her traps, as she crossed the gate to another area a low bang was heard but she did not had the time to close her eyes, a white void sucked her and then she felt weak, sea stone handcuffs where over her wrists, and two Marines had a hold on her.

Cereza approached, the way she walked reminded her of Hermione, "Nico Robin, you are under arrest" Robin said yes with a head movement. "Just let my crew walk out of this" she said looking at two of her pirates, both also captured, they were her second and third in command. The Commodore said yes and let them walk out of the library and unto the ship; she walked behind Robin and put her leg with all the strength she could on Robin side throwing her to the wall knocking her out cold.

In the middle of the Sahara desert, a young man with long grey hair was running through the sand with what looked like a hundred or more men behind him, the young man looked back and holed his ground –why do I run I'm in a desert- he thought "Modric, stop, your under arrest" he smiled and started to run against the marines "Sables" he scream and from his hands a small sandstorm appear, after some seconds "Pesado" and the sandstorm went free, all the marines that were hunting him started to run, his power was multiplied thanks to be in a desert, after the sand set down and the scream calm down, he felt the handcuffs in his hands somehow they managed to set a trap to capture him, he felt week, the Kairouseki was draining his power.

He opened his eyes in some dark place, he remembered that after the handcuffs he felt a hit on the back of his neck and everything got in shadows, after some seconds a voice came through the place, "are you awake" he recognize the voice, after three years in the same ship as pirate apprentices he recognized Trafalgar's voice very well, "what the hell, to Supernovas captured, this world is mad", they just look at each other, they were enemies, both looked for the same thing but they had a friendship link, then a voice came out from the dark, both looked to the cell in front of them, and both scream "Nico Robin", Nazareth was right, the world was going to collapse.

After his creepy escape from the Interpol agent, they were in his house, she was like ten seconds from a heart attack, he tried to explain to her as much as he could but wasn't easy, how do you explain to a normal girl that he was from another part of the world a part that no one in the new world get to see, he draw his wand and hit a glass of water twice, when he gave her the glass, the bell ring sound came through the living room.

Shichibukai Nico Robin Captured.

After a big operation called in order to capture one of the Shichibukai, the World Government has informed the following, after the arrival of the Shichibukai the trial will only determine the day of the execution...

The newspaper was from the East Blue, the rest of the notice was the description of the ceremony, things he didn't care about, he needed to move to the old world to save her but he looked back at Karla, Harry was right, but he wouldn´t go to sleep with her jut to get a clear view of things.

In the middle of London Harry, Ron, Draco, and Neville got the same expression in their faces, one of their fellow Warlords, one of their friends was in problems, they knew how to act, and they were aware on what one of them will do, and that they will follow him, also that they will stand again against the World Government.

-Flashback-

They were all in the front of the ship, the six, the warlords, the once called the Ouka Shichibukai, the rulers of the sea but also they were seventeen years old kids, and two of them already had a bigger thing to worry about than their titles, they were heading to Arabasta, something to do with the attack of a kid with a Straw Hat, they look to each other and decided to not go and leave this new pirate to go and sail free, they can worry about this later, also Robin will keep them updated about this Straw Hat pirate.

In their way, Zack met with an old friendly enemy of him, Shirohige, the one and only original King, that before they created the Younko. Zack got invited to his flag ship were they shared a big glass of rum, "Edward say, what with all the attentions, the last time I almost killed you" Shirohige just laughed and patted him on the head almost tearing apart his ship with his head, he finished his drink and walked to the lower decks, "come, follow me, I have a gift for you, Warlord"

The gift was a book, where his name was "it is from Ohara, we sailed there some months ago, have fun" and he left him alone, Zack jumped back to his ship and followed his friends, only one thing on his head, Robin, because his last name was Nico and her sister was part of the Baroque, soon to be part of the Pirate King crew and he was far away from telling her that.

Harry looked at him, listening carefully, he was the only one that really new, but stood silent, then with a smile he told him "she will be ok, and if something happen we kick this boy rubber arse. So chill and enjoy your wife" he said and walked away leaving Zack with a big grin.

-End flashback-

In America Linus was in his terrace, he was smoking a cigarette, and remembering how he met her.

-Flashback-

Everybody at Hogwarts was worry for the situation that he was in coma for a week; they have been testing how to combine their old world training with their magic, also how to develop new spells. He founded a way to clone the capacities of the phoenix feathers, and he ended up in coma.

He was in a pale world, just trees and a lake, it wasn't real because he was swimming turn in sand but real because he was feeling it, what happened next is the chase of a little girl maybe eight or ten, that was running from him, after he woke up he knew what he should do.

Dumbledore helped him to track down his dream, they knew that he was in hell, and the looks of that little kid make him remember about someone.

There was a new girl in town, she was twelve and she had no one, and the most important fact was that she looked like the girl he saw when he was in hell.

The town was like Godric's Hollow, she was running from a strange young man, he was maybe fourteen with long hair, and big green eyes, she was running and entered to a back alley, hidden behind some crates and saw the young man standing outside the alley looking to the other side.

-That kid is fast- he thought looking to see if he found where she went, until he felt something in his back, his time to response was zero, "Clutch" he heard and his head turn back so strong that was tear apart from his neck.

She crossed her arms in front of her, and focused "Dos Fleur", and in the back of the kid that was chasing her appeared two arms of her, grab his neck, and "Clutch", done his head tear apart from his body. She was about to go away when a voice came from nowhere, "hey, that hurts, you don't know that you shouldn't go around breaking people's necks", she looked back to see the kid's head floating in thin air, no, she thought, there is more, yes, she saw it, a small like sandstorm kept his head attached to his body, there was more –is he a user?, I'm going to ask him- she looked at the kid, he already had his head back to where it belong.

He was trying to control the intense pain caused by the separation of a part of his body, he confirmed that she was strong, but now the real question was to know why he saw her been in a comma, "excuse me, are you an Akuma no mi user?", she asked him, he sat down in one of the crates, offered her a candy bar and answer, "yep, suna suna no mi, and you are a hana hana no mi user, but you know you shouldn't go around attacking people like that".

He was creepy that's for sure she thought, the problem was the fruit he ate, the sand fruit, this means that she chose to attack a Shichibukai, "the name is Zack" he said, "you are Nico Robin, right?", he knew her name, but if she remembered well his name was Crocodile, he knew her thought and answer her unmade question "you are right my name is Crocodile but Zack is also my name, don't worry about that, you need cloths and something to eat, come on let's get some food", he acted like a grown up but he couldn't be more than two years older than her, also he was somehow relaxed, she was the demon kid of Ohara, why he was so calmed.

They walked around the town and stopped in front of a small restaurant, he walked inside but she did not moved, "come on love, I don't bite" he said with a big smile "you seem to need a good meal, when was the last time you ate?" She was insecure about it, his behaviour towards her was strange and also was patronising, but she needed a good meal and was about to faint. They entered and he ordered to junior breakfast, she ate like there was no tomorrow, he smiled looking at her, but wandered why she was in her nearly death state.

-End flashback-

He noticed that he was crying, she was the second most important person in the world for him, and now she was about to be executed, he needed to do something, "who is she?" the voice came from his apartment, Karla was there, standing in the terrace, looking at him, with the newspaper on her hand, and a gentle look in her eyes, saw him crying was weird, "someone I know, from the other part of the world, that's all", she was calculating his answer, "you told me that you come from the other part of the world, but not from the world I know right", wasn't a question was an affirmation of a fact she knew, "and this is a newspaper from nowhere I recognize, so you want to explain it to me".

They were talking for two hours, about what he can tell to the people of the new world, she was listening to him, carefully, making questions in the proper time, no more nerves or blushing in her face, it was like she knew that this was something more important than a simple hi or things like that, "ok, so you are a pirate that works for a Government, she is one of your pirates, and you are planning to go for her, sounds like a Pirates of the Caribbean story, but I believe you", her face show peace, and her smile, damn he thought it was just like Hermione´s smile, her hand was on his lap, they were looking to each other, suddenly in a second she surrounded his neck, they got to close to each other, he closed the space by putting his forehead over hers, they just felt each other, to close, a kiss was forbidden, also not asked for, she pass her legs over him and sat on his lap, he surrounded his tiny waist with his arms, the eye contact was all for the moment, but her mind was running faster than his beloved R8, every single memory was passing on her mind, he smiled, she smiled but knew that he was reading his mind, she blushed and run her tongue over her lips, involuntary but giving him the right to kiss her, he just giggle and kiss her, his mind was thinking on Hermione, but she was fine with this, he knew about it, they separated, just because they wanted to, there was no need to hurry this moment, they kiss again and make the time to pass slower than usual.


	4. The Plan

The Plan

The Dark Lake was live full, it was the second task of the Triwizard Championship, and everybody was looking the ship that appeared in the middle of the lake, a big galleon, a man came to earth, he was wearing a black suit, a red shirt, boots, and a big coat over his shoulders he had a big sword on his back, a big hat with a feather and a cross hanging on his chest, his eyes were brown, but some of the professors and visitors knew how he was. From one of the sides of the lake, another galleon as big as the first came out, a man wearing a green suit, and also a black coat over his shoulders saluted the first man, "look they are Draco Malfoy, and Professor Longbottom" someone said as the two ships headed outside the lake where other two ships were waiting for them, in one was a man with a pink suit and a black coat with feathers, and the other one was a man with a white suit and a black and white coat, "well, well, well, Black ops director, Ron Weasley, and Auror Chief Director Harry Potter", said director Mcgonagal, -three missing- she thought, professor Trelaway asked "is this how they looked as See Warlords?", both women just smiled, something big was happening and they were part of it.

The Creeswell State was a magnificent building, built up from a destroyed castle in the middle of Glasgow, full of rooms and passages, paintings both moving and static, connections to all the world an more house elves than Hogwarts, the four Shichibukai were chatting in one of the rooms, one of the living rooms, full of books, they were waiting for one of them, the one that was most interested in going to the old world, "so, are we going to wait for him, or what" said Neville, outside the State was a river, connected to the Adriatic entrance, with their ships outside, in their ships were their pirates, chatting, drinking, getting ready for war, suddenly one of Ron´s captains entered to the hall, "Captain Kuma, two small ships are coming, one belong to the Heart Pirates, and the other to the Burning Pirates" they look to each other, the sound of the ice in the glass and the fire in the chimney was all that can be heard, a few seconds latter one of the house elves entered in a hurry "Mr Harry Potter, sir, a galleon is coming, its holding a Jolly Roger with flowers", all of them looked through the window to see three more ships coming, another house elves entered with a phone, and gave it to Harry "yes it's Harry ... yes we know ... ok, after or before ... ok ... they are here ... yes ... her pirates too ... of course we are going ... ok see there", he hung off, "we met in the Adriatic entrance in three days" he said and all of them received the pirates.

Her hand was on his lap, they were looking to each other, suddenly in a second she surrounded his neck, they got to close to each other, he closed the space by putting his forehead over hers, they just felt each other, to close, a kiss was forbidden, also not asked for, she pass her legs over him and sat on his lap, he surrounded his tiny waist with his arms, the eye contact was all for the moment, she smiled but knew that he was reading his mind, she blushed and run her tongue over her lips, involuntary but giving him the right to kiss her, he just giggle and kiss her, they separated, just because they wanted to, there was no need to hurry this moment, they kiss again and make the time to pass slower than usual, they separated again, he grabbed her and carry her to the inside of the apartment, they get to the bedroom, he placed her on the bed and kiss her again, her hands run all his back, he took off his shirt and lay at her side.

He was looking at her, she was lying on the bed, sleeping, suddenly a voice came from the phone he was holding over his ear "Harry? ... did you hear ... let's go together to save her, we found in the ocean ... before, still in the New World ... are you all together? ... bet that the heart pirates and the burning pirates are there ... Robin's crew? ... so, we are going ... we met on the Adriatic entrance on three days", he hung off and looked at her, she moved to the other side of the bed, and said his name, the phone rang, "yes ... where? ... ok I'm going, head to England" his pirates were in the new world, and he was ready to raise the hell again, she will be mad but he was going.

Nico Robin was inside her cell looking to Trafalgar and Nazareth fighting for a nonsense, she thought that if those two were the new era this was bad, "tell us, why they are going to execute a Warlord?" asked Nazareth, both were looking at her "I'm going to die to protect the New Era", she said, and looked to them, they were the future, and a lot of people was about to new it, she was heading to Marinfeord, but them, they were going to Impel Down. And the most obvious thing in Marineford was the reason that Ace was also ready to be executed, to destroy Whitebeard, meaning that Luffy was going to be there to, and the Government was ready to face him and the strongest man in the world, and to sum it to that also the Warlords, "please Zack don´t come, stay out of this, with Luffy is enough" she said, praying for him to listen.

-Flashback-

People was coming and going, they were trying to save their lives, she was running to the coast, her friends were nowhere to be found, she was alone and scare and Aokiji was coming to close to her, suddenly an arrow came through her leg, she was screaming in pain "Sables" and a sand storm came, he was standing in front of her, his green coat flying with the wind, his eyes looking with anger, ready to face an Admiral, "Slave Arrow", a hundred of pink arrows made Aokiji to jump back, Robin eyes crossed with Hancock eyes, she smiled at her kneeling at her side to help her up, they were ready to fight him, to protect her, "I told you Robin, I love her, but I will die first for you", her eyes filled with tears, she was crying, again after Ohara, this was real, she was important to someone, and she was not going to stay crossed arms, she stand up but was hold back by him, "no, I'm a Logia user, and an experiment, also I want to check something, you two get going", and suddenly his body turn into lighting, he was ready to prove his new skills. He raised his arms to the sky, he didn't had enough time to see all of Enel's skills making him the need of creating new ones, his arms shine with lightings surrounding them, "Electric Raining" he screamed and a group of lightings came to the ground hitting everywhere and everyone, giving time for his two girls to run away.

-End flashback-

She knew that this time he wasn't coming, none of them, one of the guards arrive to the cell and took Trafalgar out, Nazareth looked at her, "he is coming, I bet, he will come for you, that's the way he is, no, no, no don't cry, sorry, I didn't wanted to make you feel sad, but we both know he will come, he will raise a hell for you and just for you, he trained me, but not only that, -I'm going to risk- I know the way he thinks, I'm his son but he will come for you, you all have pirates, ships full of pirates, a war is imminent, and he is going to start a war for you" her eyes were open, her heart was running to fast, Nazareth Modric, his son, the one that cause Hancock death, what was this feeling in her heart, she knew that Cereza was his daughter, but a son, and a pirate, so he was Arthur Granger, hell this was too much, "tell me then, why is he coming for me?" she dare to ask, "cause you two faced the same hell" he said, he turn his back to her, she knew what he was talking about, he whispered what she knew "the Buster Call, she told me some years ago, mom said that the two of you saw hell". She closed her eyes, she accepted his hand and called him a brother, but she only knew that his real name was other, now the Buster Call joins them, what else is around and maybe, - this is why he pushes so much to have answers, and why his face always seems to remind me of someone- she thought.

He was running over the ocean, his thunder capacities made him able to run over the water, "Captain Rock, he is coming" Captain Rock was the second in charge of the Sand pirates, a monster 10 feet tall man with a bad sense of humour and easily losing his head, making him the only one he fully trusted, when he jumped to his ship they were expecting for him, they were one day from the entrance, "Sir Crocodile, we are one day from the entrance, and we are ready, also it looks like we can have a little more help than before" Zack looked at him, "ok Rock good job, who are the extra hands?", he asked just to confirm his thought, "Akagami and Shirohige´s second division", he laugh, very loud actually –so Shanks and Ace, this is going to be interesting- both will had they reasons on joining but it was good news after all.

It was the day, the hour, and the time, they saw the big galleon and his Captain, he was wearing black pants, a yellow and green square suit, and a black coat with fur, he had a cigar on his mouth, and clean his makeup to show his scar over his face, he was ready, the people was expecting to fight, and the five galleons were ready to assault Marineford again.


	5. The Government Plan

The Government Plan

Admiral Aokiji was reading the files for the hundred time, he knew that a war was coming, and that they dared to challenge the Warlords again, but not only that, they were about to execute Portgas D. Ace, and facing Shirohige and the Warlords was a challenge but adding to that equation the Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, this was bad, he just stare at the picture with the five original, they were just thirteen, and had wide smiles in their faces, they respected the Admirals that trained them "Arara when they started to hate us"

Name: Donquixote Doflamingo

New World Name: Harry James Potter

Rank: Pirate Commander

Captain of the Flamingo Pirates

Ouka Shichibukai

Age: 27 years old

Day of Birth: 31° July 1980

Hometown: Unknown

New World Hometown: Godric´s Hollow, West Country England

Height: 5'7" (175cm)

Weight: 176 lb (80 kg)

Physical appearance:

Muscular Body

Long Brown Hair

Green Eyes

Thunder like scar over his left eye

Akuma no Mi:

Suna Suna no Mi (first experiment to clone a fruit, status: success)

Unknown (makes him capable of controlling other people like a puppeteer)

Affiliation:

Dumbledore's Army (Founder, Leader)

Ouka Shichibukai (first in bounty, first from the New World)

Auror (Chief Director)

Interpol (Chief Inspector)

Name: Bartholomew Kuma

New World Name: Ronald Bilius Weasley

Rank: Pirate Commander

Captain of the Bear Pirates

Ouka Shichibukai

Age: 28 years old

Day of Birth: 1° March 1980

Hometown: Unknown, somewhere in the East Blue

New World Hometown: Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, England

Height: 6' (185cm)

Weight: 176 lb (80 kg)

Physical appearance:

Muscular Body

Long Red Hair

Blue Eyes

Akuma no Mi:

Nikyu Nikyu no Mi (unknown origin, finding or skills)

Affiliation:

Dumbledore's Army (second in command)

Ouka Shichibukai (Second in bounty, Hunter in the New World)

Black ops Auror unit (Chief Director)

Name: Crocodile

New World Name: Zack Stephan Creeswell

Rank: Pirate Commander, Government Spy

Captain of the Sand Pirates

Ouka Shichibukai

Age: 28 years old

Day of Birth: 25° August 1979

Hometown: Alabasta

New World Hometown: Old Trafford, Manchester

Height: 6'3" (192cm)

Weight: 200 lb (91 kg)

Physical appearance:

Muscular Body

Long Blond Hair (Black when the first gate is opened)

Green Eyes (White with small black mark and a purple ring when the first gate is opened)

Half Moon like Scar in his right palm

Tiger and Dragon tattoo on his back (works a power seals, casted by Dumbledor himself in order to avoid other coma)

Akuma no Mi:

Suna Suna no Mi (thanks to this he was chosen to be a Shichibukai)

Gomu Gomu no Mi (cloned)

Mero Mero no Mi (absorbed, after Boa Hancock´s death, never used)

Goro Goro no Mi (absorbed, after defeating God Enel as his first Shichibukai mission)

Affiliation:

Dumbuldore´s Army (Four in command)

Ouka Shichibukai (third in bounty, scout in the New World)

Black ops Auror unit (founder, retired)

Name: Boa Hancock

New World Name: Hermione Jean Granger

Rank: Pirate Queen

Captain of the Kuja Pirates

Ouka Shichibukai

Age: 23 years old (death in 2002)

Day of Birth: 19° September 1979

Hometown: Amazon Lily

New World Hometown: Unspecified (Deleted under Crocodile's order)

Height: 5'9" (180cm)

Weight: 143 lb (65 kg)

Physical appearance:

Hourglass figure

Long Brown Hair

Brown Eyes

Butterfly tattoo on her left breast (tracking charm after her first disappearance)

Akuma no Mi:

Mero Mero no Mi (thanks to this she was chosen as a Shichibukai, Only Akuma no Mi founded in the New World)

Suba Suba no Mi (absorbed, after defeating Alvidia)

Affiliation:

Dumbuldore´s Army (Third in command, organizer, founder)

Ouka Shichibukai (four in bounty, first to get a fruit from the New World)

Name: Dracule Mihawk

New World Name: Draco Malfoy

Rank: Pirate Swordsman

Captain of the Hawk-Eye Pirates

Ouka Shichibukai

Best Swordman of the world

Age: 27 years old

Day of Birth: 5° June 1980

Hometown: Kuraigana Island

New World Hometown: England (he joined after the database close)

Height: 6'2" (190cm)

Weight: 187 lb (85 kg)

Physical appearance:

Muscular Body

Long Blond Hair (Looks like Zack in his closed gate)

Grey Eyes

Akuma no Mi:

Unknown (claims to be the reason of his sword capacities, also it can be a myth)

Affiliation:

Death Eaters (Howarts 6° year)

Ouka Shichibukai (fifth in bounty)

Auror (Sneak agent)

Interpol (International Affairs Chief Director)

Name: Nico Robin

New World Name: Karla Giovanna Creeswell

Rank: Pirate

Straw Hat Pirates (Three years, she left after returning to the East Blue)

Captain of the Flower Pirates

Ouka Shichibukai

Archaeologist

Age: 25 years old

Day of Birth: 6° February 1982

Hometown: Ohara

New World Hometown: Old Trafford, Manchester

Height: 6'2" (188cm)

Weight: 132 lb (60 kg)

Physical appearance:

Hourglass figure

Long Black hair

Blue eyes

Akuma no Mi:

Hana Hana no Mi (obteined at Ohara)

Mero Mero no Mi (Second cloning experiment, status successful)

Afiliation:

Presumed both Dumbuldore´s Army and Order of the Fenix

Ouka Shichibukai (six in bounty, only pirate that the World Government still hunts)

Straw-hat crew (until their return to the blues)

Name: Marshall D. Teach

New World Name: Neville Longbottom

Rank: Pirate Commander

Captain of the Black Pirates

Ouka Shichibukai

Age: 28 years old

Day of Birth: 30° July 1980

Hometown: New World (only Shichibukai that doesn't claim to belong to the World)

New World Hometown: West London, London

Height: 6'1" (187cm)

Weight: 198 lb (90 kg)

Physical appearance:

Muscular Body

Curly Brown Hair

Brown Eyes

Scar in his right Cheek

Believed insignia tattoo of the DA

Lion tattoo on his back (casted by Ginny Weasley to track him while he was hidden inside Hogwarts)

Akuma no Mi:

Yami Yami no Mi (absorbed, after killing Kurohige)

Unknown (can duplicate every single Akuma no Mi abilities)

Afiliation:

Dumbledore's Army (Member, Leader 7° year)

Ouka Shichibukai (last in bounty)

Auror (infiltration)

Professor (Herbology, Black ops trainer)

The plan was to circle them in Marineford, no doubt about it but she knew that facing the Shichibukai was about to be a challenge, Robin was looking at her, "ok, Nico Robin, I need answers and I need them know", about what?, she knew half of what she wanted to know, "ok Captain Crest, you want an answer, you have an answer, my birthplace was Ohara, his birthplace Alabasta, and Nico Olivia is our mother".

Cereza eyes open so big because of the shock of the news, so this is why he left Boa Hancock to die that day, he was protecting his sister, she wanted to know how many people was aware of this fact, "but not only that" Robin continued, "also I bet you was aware that they were married –Cereza was looking, waiting, her answer was coming- and that they adopted a 7 years old kid from England, he is known as Nazareth Modric, but – Cerezas eyes wider, that was why she get in the middle – his real name is Arthur Granger, a pirate born in the new world, also I knew they had adopted a little girl" and that was all, Cereza was looking at her, this wasn't exactly what she wanted, but her mind was running wild, remembering every single memory she had.

She sat down looking at Robin, "I remember a big man with a long green coat, he was injured –the Jaya incident, thought Robin – I was six, and he looked at me, I was scared, but he carry me, put me under his coat, and took me to a big galleon with a couple of snakes, in the way some people came and he protected me", she was crying, and Robin looked at her, "that man was Crocodile, I knew it later, I also member of that little kid, and of a two years old girl – Robin eyes open, their blood daughter – I just member her name was Emerald, later I remember having 14 and been trained by Smoker", Robin knew the true, the Obliviate spell, now the question was where was Emerald, "yes kid, they are your parents, that's why she died to stop you two injured each other"

"But why, I mean I'm a Marine when I face him, he is a pirate we are natural enemies", Robin let go a little giggle, "you don't know that you have Akuma no Mi power", Cereza´s eyes open, "and that a mother's love is bigger than everything, why Sengoku take her away in the first place, she was aware that the Marines knew the truth, and they knew that she was more powerful, the only one able to face the three Admirals alone" alone, she had that power.

"What, you think that we are powerful, Mihawk can barely stand against Roronoa Zoro, Teech will die the day he seriously face Luffy, I know, I was with the Straw Hat Pirates until they made it back to the East Blue, why you think we never face the Pirate King's crew I know what they are able to do, after the Enies Lobby incident Crocodile has been training, finding a way to be more powerful, to be as strong as she was, that day, he did protect me, he was sure she wasn't able to be defeated, but she could never raise a hand to her children. You promise me that you will make sure I see my last request, I want to talk with Fleet Admiral Sengoku" and Robin looked out to see the sky for one last time.

Inside Impel Down level 6, Robin was in the same cell than Ace, throw inside as a bad joke, she was told to be his entertainment before the execution, after some screams of Ace to the guards to let her be he looked at her, trying to remember, "yes I was with Luffy, he is on his way", she said, Ace open his eyes, what is this, he is stupid, maybe the Pirate King but he was a stupid Pirate King, from another cell came Nazareth voice, "hey aunt Robin, you there" she just giggle, "see that boy over there –said to Ace- he is the new era, what is it Nazareth?" she answer, maybe he was going to tell her that the Adriatic Entrance was open or that them were on their way, "they are six days from Enies Lobby, Marineford is ready to war and people said that Shirohige is coming, also Akagami, hell I'm trapped in this hell cell and they are going to the greatest battle ever.

People started to scream, Sengoku appeared and looked to Robin, "you are one of the most dangerous person in the world make it fast", all could see Vice-Admiral Garp, Admiral Aokiji, Magellan and his personnel, and Captain Cereza Crest, she raced her head "where is Emerald?" Sengoku lower his head, remembering.

-Flashback-

Marineford was hell, everybody was running, Smoker was kneeling, at his side Crocodile, "please, take care of her", Smoker eyes opened, "I'm a Marine..." "That's why I'm asking you this," said Crocodile "you're the only one that I can trust on, just as Roger with Garp, I trust you, please" he was crying, seeing how his love had been stabbed by Kizaru, Smoker just nodded.

Sengoku saw Kizaru stabbing Hancock, he got close, one of her pirates was in the middle, the perfect excuse, he hit her pirate, Kizaru and a dozen of Marines, kneeled at her side, she just looked up "please, take care of my babes", and closed her eyes, Crocodile appear, look at Sengoku, he knew her last request, Sengoku stand up "get back to the New World, all of you, hide and disappear", he was about to leave when a hand grab him "I know what she wanted you to do, she is in Alabasta, now stop this war or we are going to see how the Marine heads start to fall down, maybe we can't stand a one on one after Enies Lobby, but you know what will happen if the five of us cast the Galaxy Meltdown", his eyes were pure fury, he really wanted Kizaru's head, and no power will be able to stop him.

-End Flashback-

He was resting, bend over the side of his ship, enjoying the weather after the Aqua Laguna, they were three days from Enies Lobby, and eight from Impel Down, he feel it, the weird presence, "what are you doing here", he looked back, Smoker was there, "nothing, just passing by" and they did nothing, as the greatest war of all was coming.


	6. The Past and The Future

The Past and The Future

Enies Lobby (6 years after Voldemort´s death)

(3 years after Luffy´s incident)

The gates of justice were open since the very second they arrived to Enies Lobby, every single marine was there since the little Sergeant kid Cereza Crest, to the Fleet Admiral Sengoku, Boa Hancock was heading to Impel Down, suddenly a bell was heard and a marine said "a galleon is coming, is the Kuja pirates", seconds later another marine scream the contact.

"It's the Ouka Shichibukai, they are surrounding the island, they said that if we deliver Boa Hancock, they will go immediately" said a World Government agent trough a Den Den Mushi, looking up to the ten pirates aiming their pistols at him. Admiral Kizaru just laugh, this was perfect, the dogs of the government were about to die in the same island, and the three of them were ready to fight, also they were the last line, "Arara, if they get this far it's going to be a slaughter" said Aokiji with his usual lazy tone, "so, are you complaining Aokiji, we must keep the justice" said Akainu ready to rip them in pieces, there was an army in Enies Lobby, and after the Straw Hat pirates incident, there was a new CP9, Sengoku order a imminent battle action, then the battle started, a cannon was shot and hit the main gate, Sengoku knew what happened, Boa Hancock looked at him "you, my dear Sengoku, you have just raised hell", and she enter the ship, Sengoku gave the order, "we are heading straight to Marineford".

Two hours later hell was release, the last soldiers on Enies Lobby were running, their pirates were hunting them, the order was clear, no prisoners, no mercy. They were pirates, they choose to kill or just to leave, but this time they choose to kill, all of them screaming that no one touches a Commander, their powers were greater than expected, and the city suffer more damage than with the Buster Call, the Shichibukai were heading back to the Kuja ship, ready to assault Marineford.

Calm Belt (present)

Zack was resting on one side of his ship, in other side, inside Impel Down, Robin was begging to know where he was and to make a turn and leave her, and like a synchronized speech from both sides of the world, "Nico Turk" the name, his name, Zack, Crocodile, Linus, whatever you call him, that was his real name, an Ohara erudite that choose piracy over research, blood over books, death over living, Robin open her eyes not been able to understand the weight of two simple words, this was the biggest secret he carry, and how someone like Ace knew that?

On his ship, Rock called him, he knew his name, as the rest of his pirates, "Sengoku wants to talk with you" , Sengoku was behind Rock, that was the reason Smoker was there, "she demands to know about your blood daughter" he said, he just stare "me too".

"Ok- said Sengoku- she is safe, is under special protection, in Arabasta, she is one of the Princes Vivi best friend she is been raised like she wanted, knowing who her parents are, and what they do", this was good, she is back home.

Inside Impel Down Robin was looking at Ace, he looked back at her "so you didn't knew, Rock knows, all of his crew knew that" he said with a goofy grin, one that said that he just screwed it up.

She was looking at Ace, -his real name? What the hell- she thought,"how the hell did you know his real name, how come I didn't knew, what does you mean all of his crew knew? Does the Marine know?" Ace just laughed, he was looking at her, "no the Marine know a Zack aka Crocodile, maybe some of the big shots know but they must have good reasons to keep it heart close".

One part of his brain he was remembering the clash her brother had with his father, and on the other he was looking at the great appeal between them, and why not saying it, her beauty. "As for how I know, he clashed with my father some years ago, and he proved to be an amazing foe, not a scar, my father asked him, and he didn't knew, years later we founded the remaining of Ohara before the clean squads arrived and took everything, and founded his picture, and his name inside a book, we oath to keep it secret- he was looking for anything over her eyes, not certain of what –and no one has ever said his name out loud, a lot of my brothers maybe have forgotten the name".

"Then tell me, we are about to die –she was crying, she needed to know- tell me his life, what do you know, I'm begging you Ace" he looked at her, those eyes, just like his when he fought his father.

"Ok, I don't know much, the records at Ohara where either burnt or water damaged, but his name was clear, at his side the name of Nico Olvia, your mother I guess, and below yours, also was some reference to one Dr. Vegapunk, outside that, my father knows it, I'm sorry if it wasn't enough"

The two of them looked at each other and said nothing, she was thinking on why he hid it from her, while Ace was thinking on the massive screw up he just made while guessing what will Zack do to punish him for breaking his promise.

Calm Belt (6 years after Voldemort´s death)

(3 years after Luffy´s incident)

Already sailing, Robin remembered been trapped and cheated by Spandam and the CP9, how they raise a hell in that island, and Luffy yelling –said you want to live-, they were half the way to Marineford, all the ships are ready, "remembering your former Captain" said Kuma, she looked at him, he was resting over the rail of the ship, his coat flying with the wind, as his long red hair, she blushed in the moment he gave her a smile, -he looks so handsome- she thought, suddenly she remember, looked back to his brother, if it wasn't for him she would of never met them.

"Keep staring, and blushing, and Sanji will be very mad" Kuma looked at her, he lost Hermione in the moment Zack appeared, but two years later he met Robin, she was so more perfect than Hermione.

Crocodile was with Teech and Doflamingo setting a plan, and Mihawk was cleaning his sword, they were alone, on-board a ship full of pirates, but alone, "Ron -she said blushing- from all of you, you are the only one that has been there for me all the time" Ron got shocked, this was unexpected, "Karla, you are a very important person for me" and they kiss, small but passionate kiss, they split and just looked to each other, they hugged very closed, looking inside the others eyes.

Suddenly a burst of laughs make them turn, their mates, and pirates were laughing, all of them looked at the scene, they waited too much time for this and the moment was spoiled thanks to them, "break her heart Won Won and I kick the holly Shichibukai shit out of you" said Crocodile with a grin, after some seconds they all laugh, some other seconds all of them were on the ground with bruises all over their faces, she had her arms crossed over her chest and Ron was the one laughing now, she used her powers to kick them all, the scene would of been more funny if wasn't because they were ready to fight and maybe die.

Arabasta (Present)

Emerald was playing with Vivi, they were chatting and the 12 years old kid was hearing about her parents.

A ship came by the river, it had a lion as a crest, easily confused with a sun, on board was a giant man with massive arms navigating the ship while making funny stands and a man with green hair, one eye and three katanas peacefully sleeping, the rest of the straw hat crew was entering Alubarna, there was a man with a long nose, black hair and a tone body, a blonde showing only his left eye with a curly eyebrow and a cigarette on his mouth, a small thing wearing a helmet and a blue nose, a skeleton with rock star cloths and an enormous afro, a woman with orange hair, hourglass figure and very big attributes, and, a guy with long black hair, also a tone body, a big scar over his chest, and a straw hat, "so, Luffy-san what are you doing here in Arabasta?" said a pink haired Marine that was walking with them, they were a funny pair, one of them wanted to be an Admiral, and the other one was the Pirate King, "I came to pick up one of my nakama, to go to Impel Down and rescue my brother" Coby's face was shadow by a girl running straight to them, she had long blue hair, a sword on her waist and a not so big, good looking figure as Nami, "Luffy- san", she scream to the pirate and the rest of her greeting was shut down cause of Sanji scream "Vivi-chwan", Luffy just smile and said hi, they were all together and ready, ready to war, to face the Marine, and for Vivi it was trying to bring Crocodile home.


	7. Memories

Memories

Harry was looking at the Dark Lake, remembering and trying to found out what happened at the station, Ron and him couldn't pass, when, suddenly he saw something amazing, a big galleon came from the entrance of the lake. Dumbledore approached him, "so there he is", not saying it to Harry. From the galleon came out a kid, maybe his age, somehow scary, professors McGonagall and Snape were there to, and for the first and last time Harry felt safe at his side. Dumbledore had an amusing look over his face, -is he happy- Harry thought, the ship make it to the shore of the lake, the kid jumped down to earth. Harry was in shock, this kid was his age, and he had a cloak over his shoulder, a green cloak, green pants brake above the knees, he saw his naked torso, he had his six packs marked, long black hair, and an old scar running from left to right above his nose and cheeks.

Zack, Aokiji said that, that was his name, he looked at the strange people at the shore, -old guy with long beard- he looked at the man, with him was a woman with a green dress and a man wearing black, and finally a small kid.

Harry noticed also that he was cover in blood from head to toes, but he looked like he didn`t care, Snape came close to him, "Potter, get lost", he said and Harry ran to the school without looking back.

At the common room, he was talking to Hermione and Ron, his best friends, "ok, you are saying that this weird kid killed all the people inside that big ship", Ron questioned his friend, Harry just nod his head remembering the four or five bodies that fell to the lake when the ship hit the shore, Hermione was looking inside the fire, thinking, "well, professor Dumbledore was there, and you, Harry, you said that they took him to the castle, so he can`t be a treat". Hermione was the brightest girl in the course, but looking how people fall lifeless to the lake isn`t a joke. He was thinking when he heard they fighting again for a nonsense thing, "ok stop it, - he said- it`s enough, this kind of people can bring us problems", he was really upset, but he was more tired, said goodnight and left to the boys dorm, follow by Ron, Hermione stay alone thinking if Harry was right, if he was dangerous.

The next day was common, no big ship in the lake, nobody aware of what Harry saw, he arrived on time, Dumbledore was standing in front of all, "Today, I'm very proud to introduce you a new student, he is from a foreign country, so please be gentle with him, he was previously chosen to belong to Gryffindor, please give a warm welcome to Zack Angeal Creeswell", the doors of the Great hall open and the kid Harry saw came in, he was wearing a Hogwarts uniform, and there was no blood or the big scar, just a small mark over his nose. He sat in front of him and Ron, at Hermione side, "hi I`m…" she couldn't finish, "you're Hermione Granger, they are Ronald Weasly and Harry Potter, that old man said that I should hang with you", she was scare, his voice show darkens, that he had tasted blood before, maybe a vampire she thought, he read her mind "nop, I`m not that, I`m a kid", and he changed, completely, he was now more friendly, warmer, and she didn`t saw that he was just been in that way to pass unnoticed.

After a couple of months he was already friend with the trio. One night he was in the sofa, looking at the flames when she came by, he was thinking, trying to remember about his past, "why so serious?", she asked looking at him, he was very careful when he speaks about his past, but his mission was to find more people to be Warlords, "nothing, I'm just trying to remember some faces, just that", and was true, he didn't member about his parents, and for some reason he was looking for someone to talk to. She just sat down in the sofa with him; he needed someone, but just that was impossible for her. She was really, really interested on his past, but he just don't open to her, she just walked up and walk to her dorm, he kept looking the fire, "thanks" he said to her, she just looked at him and answer "no problem, good night", "night" he answer and she left.

It was two weeks before New Year; she invited him to stay with her and her parents. For two 13 years old kids wasn`t weird, but Dumbledore wasn`t happy about that, and Zack just didn't care about his ideas. They were talking, well she was the one doing the talk, he just listen. She told him that in the next corner was her house, he looked a back alley, and asked her father if he could stop, he walk down the car and stare at two black figures, both men looked at him. Hermione also walked down the car, "wait, we can`t use magic outside the school", he just throw at her his wand, one of the figures disappear and he turn just to feel eight bullet holes, but was only the man finger, he was falling and she scream, a small sandstorm was forming on his hand, when his knees hit the floor he let the storm go, "Sables". The man tried to run but was trapped by the sandstorm, he looked at the other one, he charged at him when a red beam came from nowhere, the two kids looked at the professor Snape, the two agents raised and attack, when a spear made from ice came and stab one of them, the other agent tried to run but he was trapped by Zack, "Sables", and, in a couple of seconds he was inside the storm, death.

Zack looked at Aokiji, "did we still have our deal?" he asked, Aokiji turned at Hermione and back to him, "you get the rest for the unit and I take you there", and he turn back. Snape wanted to know what he talk with the man, but he just said "stay out or you are death, the ship, he is the only one I couldn't kill, and, he did me this", he said pointing at the scar over his nose, Snape was aware of the state of the galleon when he arrived to Hogwarts, and, thinking of his strength, that big man was a problem, he left to inform Dumbledore. She was looking at him, "sorry for that" he said laying his head down, she just ran and hug him, she was really worry, the fight was a couple of seconds, but she felt the power of the tree men, "I'm ok, you can let me go now" he said, but, after looking that she was crying, he lower his voice just for her to listen, "he is powerful, and he want me to find some people, if you want I can train you so you don't worry for me and he can fulfil his word", he said, in that moment he offered her the title of Ouka Shichibukai, he offer it to a young girl, the one that would be later known as Boa Hancock.

She was resting at the back porch of her house looking at him training. From the sky a white bird came by, it was Hedwig, she wrote to Harry the night after the incident, and that was the answer:

Dear Hermione

I knew that taking him with you was a bad idea, but anyway. If you want me, or Ron, or both of us to pass by send me an answer. Although I don't think that he can be a treat, for what you told me about him, he fought to protect you, but I insist call me if you need something

Harry

She finished reading the letter, she didn't told him that he offered her to train her, when she raised her head he was looking at her, sitting at the porch fence, with an amusing look, she blushed immediately. "So are you going to call them", he knew the content of the letter, of course she thought, she used his owl to send the message, she said no with her head but didn't dare to look up, "cool, I'm not a threat, unless you want to kill me, if that the case, then not even the old man will protect you, and I mean it" and he went back to training.

She pass all the day thinking, what does that mean, he passed by so she asked her "what you said earlier, means that someone really wants to kill you". They sat down in a park near her place.

"Ok, my life goes since I'm 5 or 6, in the sand kingdom of Arabasta, yes it's a place in the other side of the world, the world is natural divided by some sort of energy field, this makes that one side of the world doesn't know about the other. Anyway, that side is divided in two, the Blues and the Grand Line, and what you saw is called an Akuma no Mi, a Devils Fruit, mine is the Suna-Suna no Mi or sand-sand. Also, let's see, I don't member my parents, I know I have a sister, and I was chosen to become what is called a Government Dog, or the formal name Ouka Shichibukai, The Seven Warlords of the Sea, later send to this place and find more people, teach them, things like that" she was impressed, well she specked him to be from America, maybe Spain but never from another world.


	8. The Fall of God

The fall of God

Zack and Ron were on their way, or it is better to say that Crocodile and Kuma were on their way to heaven. Nothing fancy, just a big island scratched from Jaya, floating for some weird reasons, and controlled by one man, calling himself God, god with capitals.

They had received one mission; make sure he was not going to do anything stupid. Basically knew if he was going to support the WG. They flew up, not needed to wait for the geysers, just enchanted the ship and flew to the entrance.

Enel was sitting on his throne, he knew of the arrival of the Warlords, but he was blind on what their intentions were even more after their arrival far from the geyser season, they were greeted into the main hall and told to wait a moment.

"He is not going to accept" said Ron with a big grin. Their previous mission went uneventful; the big fat woman accepted their offer and became a Yonko, Big Mom. This was the reason both of them wanted Enel to say no, "relax Won Won –said Zack making Ron flush and stare at him- he will say no, and we will take him down, and I get to absorb his fruit" Ron was there thinking on why they really picked up the mission. On one hand, he wanted to prove that he was worthy, not only a shadow of their friends, but on the other hand, his second best man friend wanted pay back, he knew a few of the story, but it had something to do with Robin, and her current Captain.

Zack was looking over the tower they were sent to meet Enel, he wanted pay back, but he wanted more the electric powers of Enel, his fruit, they needed to get rid of some of the powerful pirates, and this God was the perfect target. _He will pay for what he did to Robin last year, and then I will be able to absorb another fruit_. Both Shichibukai were driven out of their minds when a bell rang and Enel appeared floating in thin air, _cocky bastard,_ both thought at the same time.

"To what do I own the pleasure of such illustrious visitors" said Enel in a singing like voice, "not that I don't want the challenge… I mean company of such powerful individuals" Both were already fond of him, this was making them out of their grounds, and for Zack a waste of time _I don't get why Luffy does not simply kill them, at least this sorry mistake of a human deserves it more than anyone,_ he really, really was mad, and Ron was feeling the same way, and for a plus, two Warlords against his four Priests and any single soldier he had would be a walk in the park.

They were standing in what used to be a tower, the one they were meeting Enel, but now it was just rumble, with more or less a hundred of Enel people and three of his Priests. "What a waste, we should had killed him at sight" said Zack, but Ron was more worried that he could not plan anything ahead, his chess skills betrayed him, "I just know that by now he could be almost anywhere"

The time urged them to move faster, they had a time limit, they were running low on energy and growing on enemies, not to mention that Enel was able to destroy the island at his please "I'm really tired of hunting down this arsehole –Ron was usually the one with few swearing, but the moment was driving him crazy- let just blow the dammed island for Merlin's long fucking beard sake" Zack make some sort of a grin, but he only focused on the people around "let's blow the island, kill everyone and tell Neville to come and take us home" both of them looked at each other, two very weird but simple spells could do the trick they were looking for, one make the clouds solid enough for them to walk and the other to take all the civilians out of harm's way.

They joined their wands and chanted the spells at the same time, all inhabitants of the sky island disappeared and reappeared in Jaya, the clouds stiffed enough to walk over them, and then they match their backs and looked around, thinking, they only had a few months with their new skill, a proper fusion of fruits and magic, the cast called Behemoth was in its very early development stage, and they were very tired, to add on the list, Enel just destroyed almost half the island himself.

On some other place, a state, massive and beautiful, two women have their glare over the river that crossed the magnificent place, with their thoughts directed to one single man, both shared the concern of the other, the worried idea of lost, and more over the most literal definition of 'at the other side of the world' "say Robin, it's not like I don't like the attention but can we go already?" said Luffy, her captain, and the second man ever to accepted her not judge her.

"Why the hurry, you have here all the food you can eat" that was true, Robin giggled when she noticed the one and only time in their life's, that Luffy indeed left food on the plate. The house elves served them like kings, even Sanji was happy that for one he could sit at the table and eat. Boa, Hermione was nervous, one hour ago Neville's galleon went to the entrance, something must of have gone wrong.

Ron and Zack casted the Behemoth together, and all solid structure of the island of heaven crumbled into pieces, and there he was, standing peacefully over the rocks, the God, Enel, smiling "I just have a vision, only one here will come out of the fight" he said, and then throw one of his attacks.

They were running around, in that moment destroying the island was a very bad idea, but they were reloading, charging their energies to unleash one strike, suddenly Ron's chess abilities kicked in, "make him tail you, you are logia, and then take him to where we casted the Behemoth." Zack said yes and started to run there with Enel very close to him, he received a couple of hits but his sand skills appeared and saved him.

Ron wasn't sure of his plan, well, of his role in the plan, barely a year had passed since the fall of Voldemort, and he never had used it before, knew the spell but never used it. "Ron, any time mate!" Zack screamed because he was with Enel up his arse, but Ron made an effort, ran straight to Enel and got behind him, draw his wand and finished a pirate in a way never any of them thought about.

Enel saw him coming but got distracted by Zack "Sables, Girasol" and a big sand hole came under his feet, he jumped but saw a green beam came directly to him, he didn't move and received the hit, felt how his life was taken away from him, he just saw a black figure smiling touching his chest and pulling something from there.

Ron ran straight to Enel, and Zack attacked him, he draws his wand and closed his eyes for a second then aimed to the God an attacked. "Avada Kedabra" and the green beam shoot directly to his chest killing him. Zack saw him crumble, knew what it was to cast the killing curse. "Mate hurry, we have to go you know!" it was Neville, on board his galleon, Ron picked up running, and Zack got behind him carrying Enel on his back, they got on board and put the dead body of the god down.

"Lady Creeswell, they are here" and elf told Hermione, bowing with every word, "thanks Chip, stop the formalities" she answered, but Chip was in the kitchen already making dinner. She walked to one of the guest rooms and knocked the door "come in". She entered and saw her sister in-law, and best friend reading, she smiled, this was the way Zack must have seen her every night, and the reason why he kicked Luffy arse to make him promise he will look after her "they are here, they're at the kitchen, want to come".

Both women smiled at each other, Robin was happy to have a real loving family again, and Hermione had someone as intelligent as her to debate, talk and argue with. They crossed hands and walked to the kitchen, where two Warlords and a three hundred million bounty pirate fought for food. The scene was hilarious, they threw over the food, Luffy expanded his arms to stole the food of Ron, the later had him pinned with a spell upside down, and had Zack at the other side of the table using his sand to gather as many food as he could, at one point, Luffy stole Zack food from his mouth and he casted a small bolt on Luffy, the three stare at each other, laugh out loud and kept on their fight.

"So, he did got Enel powers" said Robin, a little loud so she could be heard over the screaming and swearing that came from the table. "Looks that way –was Hermione's answer- but they could really use a little bit of manners", both women giggle a bit and then Boa Hancock stood in front of them "you three better show some respect in my kitchen" she said loud, the men looked at her but kept fighting and eating, then suddenly the three were knocked down hard by three pairs of hands that slapped them, "sorry to get in the middle, but they didn't pay attention" said Robin, Hermione just smiled and nod with her head.

The dinner went normal after it, they talked about the fight, and Luffy said he was not happy on them killing Enel, but then more food came and he forgot. The next morning they were ready to go, Robin hugged Hermione and asked if she could take some books with her, but the books where already on the ship, that was just politeness. Ron and Zack said goodbye to the Straw Hat crew and then saw them sailed back to the Grand Line.

Ron went home, to leave his friends alone, thus he didn't knew that they will share the last night together that night. A big Marine ship docked in London where Kizaru stared at the city in there, ready to take down a Shichibukai. He knew that Robin was going to go to Ohara, eventually, there he would kill her. Before he would play with her family a little bit, and finally he will kill Boa in front of Crocodile. His master plan was perfect, and it matter not the almost three years of deployment he needed, the dogs will suffer.


	9. The Second Task

The Second Task

The lake was full of live and everybody was expecting the results, the twins were all over the place making bets and looking for victims. Harry was in the boat with Neville and Zack "great help from my friends when neither of them is close" he was mad but also worried. Neville was the weakest of the Warlords and the only one without a fruit, but he knew that one of the problems would be the lake and that the disappearance of Ron and Hermione was distracting him. "Relax mate, they must have their reasons" he said "but the bigger concern now would be you, you are a hammer in the ocean, this is problematic" Zack had been thinking on telling them the truth, that his cloned abilities were the same as his, and that Harry will be safe.

"The lad will be safe, don't work it out to hard Nev" but he needed some free time to said this to Harry. As they arrived to the stand over the lake Zack had a bad feeling, confirmed after he did not founded his sister, something had happened to her, suddenly Dumbledore make the announcement of the task were he confirmed Zack worries. "Each champion should select a second to perform the second part of the task, this will be explained after the first part is completed" Zack looked around and noticed that one of Cedric friends was looking for somebody as well as a friend of Fleur and one of Victor crew, "Harry, I guess that I must be your second" he said, confirmed by a head nod of Neville and Seamus, Neville added that he also noticed the missing of his sister and the others. "So, the task, the rescue of the treasure, means people, but why Hermione, Ron is my best mate but why her, for you I don't think Zack, your sister is missing too" but both knew the answer, Victor Krum.

After the time finished and only Harry was missing, Fleur was at the edge, she failed to save her sister, Cedric came out first with Cho and moments later Victor with Hermione, she ran straight to Zack to ask about her friend, from the lake Ron and Gabrielle emerged and swam to the stage, and moments later Harry flew straight to them. Dumbledore then announced that for the second part the chosen ones must fight their way through the forest.

Zack and one of Fleur friends named Jeanne looked at each other "so fighting our way is literal, the old man really is mental" in front of them an army stand still, an army of something he would never even try to found out what they were, and to make it more extreme they will be attacked by professors if they used something else than spells "there is no rule to stop us from teaming up," said Jeanne with a perfect English "in that way we can reach my lover and your sister" Zack thought it for a second, he did liked the idea of a team but not using his skills was against any chance of survival "ok, but we must do it fast," but he was interrupted by Dumbledore, "at the end the chosen ones must fight in a small tournament that is going to determine the start of the final task for the champions, good luck all".

Ron exploded with a few curses "he is bloody mental, he wants them to fight for the others, for Merlin's fucking trousers" Neville also was worried, but the problem was Hermione, Zack could fight and win easily but he would not use his powers. "Relax, he will find a way, and he will not do something to make you sad" said Harry.

The first part of the task was easy, the army of god knows what was taken down, the four decided to join and fight together, the exploding spells were the best, but Zack was more worried about fighting them without his skills. The arena was in the middle of the forest, and the treasures were hanging over a pit, the last rules were explained "each one of you will fight against your worst nightmare, your stamina is going to be monitored with this- he raised a bracelet –and the more damage you receive the lower they will sink until they are dropped under the pit, good luck"

Ron, Neville Harry and Seamus reached Zack, outside Seamus they knew his nightmare, Aokiji, if he was to be recreated, there would be problems, but Seamus without this came with a plan.

Zack was the last one, the other three saved their treasures half way of the battle, when he entered, a shadow approached, and turned into Victor Krum 'Seamus was looking at them and came with a plan, "you are afraid of something I don't know- said with a glare to all of them –so why don't you focus on him- and pointed in Victor's way who was chatting lively with Hermione –and then we all confirmed that you loved her and I win my bet on that" they all looked at him and Zack smiled' every person looked at Hermione and she glared at Zack; Harry, Ron, Neville and Seamus tried to hold their laughter but the rest of the Griffindors were laughing and screaming.

The battle began but the problems appeared immediately, Victor began to use sand, and Zack couldn't counter in the same way. Karla was screaming to encourage her brother and he was trying hard not to use his sand skills, he used a couple of shield charms, but the sand was coming harder, and finally a big blow entered and braked a couple of his ribs, Karla dropped down a big way but still was to up. Zack kicked back with a big reducto and tear apart one leg. He began to blow fast strikes all over the place destroying the rest of the shadow, but it counter one last strike that broke both his legs dropping Karla, but she landed on the ground because the battle was finished.

He collapsed and the first person that ran for him was Hermione, she hugged him and kissed him on the lips, he was unconscious and later he would ask her about that. But the battle was won with problems making Harry to start last, and Karla wanting to kill Dumbledore for putting her on mortal danger also her brother and Victor for stealing her brother's love interest.

At the next morning he was on the Hospital wing with Harry in other bed next to him. Seamus and Neville came by both smiling "I own you a big pint of Butterbeer" both said at the same time. "You are a pair of bloody traitors, I'm your friend and you bet on my love interests" Neville raised his hands to defend himself and said "I bet that you will be kissed by Hermione while you are half past dead" and even Harry laughed at that. Then Hermione came in and hugged and kissed him hard, "then you own me half your bet" said to Neville and turned to see Harry.

Karla came in, also with a big smile over her face, "thank you Hermione, thanks to you I have enough to buy a present for my brother" all exploded with laughter and screams of joy, Zack glared at her but laugh as well.

Few weeks later they were waiting for any call of the third trial, taking and laughing until Zack was confronted by them, "why he didn't sank in the lake?" asked Neville and the others glare at him. "Ok well, I received my Akuma no Mi in Ohara but it wasn't a real one, it was an experiment and I was supposed to be death by the time I escaped, also I can swim and my powers are augmented by any source of sand around me no matter it size" they looked at him and Karla hugged him, they were brothers because he saved her, also they were from Ohara but the reality was far to be told. "Aokiji told me this after we were officially made Warlords, that was the reason I was left abandoned at Arabasta"

Harry and Ron felt sad, and they waited for Hermione, "do not tell Hermione, this is my burden" Zack said with a sad pitch of voice, he knew what he lived at that lab, and telling her would be painful. Seamus and Dean where clueless around, but asked nothing, also that would be pointless because he was a friend.

They all sat in silence for a while until Draco Malfoy interrupted, his common teasing went from insulting to screaming, Zack stood up and faced him, "what is it, you want something Ferret?" All around became a blur, while Crabe and Goyle reached for their wands, Zack casted a sandstorm, Malfoy looked at it and cursed him with a novice Crucio that only pissed him of.

"Really, I endured biggest punishment in my life, try harder" Zack said and he turned to see his friends, then "this ends here Ferret, Sables –and a sandstorm appeared in his hand- Girasol" and a bottomless pit appeared under his feet, he grabbed Malfoy and threw him inside, then he sucked all the humidity of the moving sand "Sand Burial" and Malfoy's eyes turned white, all of his internal organs collapsed while his bottom part crushed under the pressure.

Seamus and Dean saw Zack's full potential, he relive his tension over Malfoy and sent him a full month in coma to the Hospital wing with years of recovery to fully walk again.


	10. Home, Sweet Home

**Home sweet home, more or less**

Some place in the new world the Straw Hay pirates sail far from the main island of Kaido, but for some time Nico Robin has been having nightmares, but not the common ones, she dreams about a placer, a person, and a cruel battle. And after the dream ends she will be screaming and asking for help.

A big galleon came to shore in a deserted island, wild animals and predators roam free, a giant came down the ship, a lot of people followed him and fanned around the shore, after an hour when all the men came back the Captain jumped down, followed by a girl with long black hair and lost eyes, they stood in front of the giant, "the beach is clean, some scouts deepen farther into the remnants of the city"

All of them walked together, a lot of swords were primed and ready, the third in command approached them, "the city is empty, only debris and wild animals, they cleaned it after the blast" and walked away. They all looked between each other and walked farther inside.

The name city was only a formal name, also a very few number of buildings could be recognized as buildings, the Buster Call really destroyed the entire of Ohara, they kept on going until the Captain stopped, sand mixed with thunder appeared in his right hand, all of them stood ready to attack, in one building a man with a white coat and a red cap looked at them.

"Rock, take her away from here" he said and at moment notice both men had holes on their chests, one caused by lava and the other by a mixture of sand, thunder and raw magic. The holes quickly closed and both of them launched again.

"We are hitting land to repair the ship, why are you attacking me?" Zack asked Akainu, while a shot of lava rammed him dead square. Zack answered with a fast approach and a normal hit on the head, followed close by another, and another, until a blast of lava took away one of his legs.

"I am here to bring justice, and you are sailing with a wanted pirate" Akainu said looking at Robin, then charged again, "and I don't care if she is with a Warlord, she has to die" both engaged in a quick exchange of blows, hits, kicks and powers. After a big cloud of smoke settled the results were noticed, while Zack just had a few minor burns easily healed by magic, Akainu lost his coat, and his suit was broken and burned by lighting, his cap was long lost, and his hair completely messed up, Zack looked at him and spoke with dead in his words.

"Aokiji suffered a lot less against a boy with one fruit, look at you" he marked his words on the fact of Aokiji losing a battle to a mental damaged kid, he turned around and walked to his men, "leave now, she is one of us, I will kill you if you follow" and with his crew entered a destroyed building.

Akainu stood up and turned around "two of us caused minor scratches to him while he easily broke Kuzan ship into two and he just spare me, he has to pay, but why come to this island" he left thinking why they had met in Ohara.

Suddenly a scream was heard all over the Sunny, the first to breach the door was Zorro with two katanas up followed by Sanji and Luffy, seconds they stood there, they eyes wide open, and Sanji already dead and in Heaven. Robin was on the floor of her bed wearing only a tiny purple underwear, sweat all over her and a terror look on her eyes, moments after the three monsters were kicked out with curses, hits and general destruction caused by Nami.

The three, with bruises all over their bodies, were being laughed at by the rest of the crew. Robin and Nami came out after a few minutes both dressed, they stood in front of the trio and Robin bows her head for forgiveness while Nami screams why they entered the room without announcing them, a chorus of 'I'm sorry' were heard while they walked to the kitchen.

"I am sorry for scarring you, it was only a nightmare" Sanji gave coffee to all of them while listening the nightmare. After Robin finished her tale, a lot of reactions occurred; nobody gave a bit of attention to Sanji screams of jealousy and promises of protection, the rest were more interested on the Warlord.

"When you arrived to Arabasta, the five originals were ordered to stop you, but they turned away and left, telling me to keep tabs on you and tell them what were you up to" Robin said, her cheeks flushed with bright red for deceiving her friends but nevertheless she continued "you already know I am from Ohara, and you saw firsthand the Buster –a lot of eyes said yes, they were there when Spandam did it- while escaping I ended in a village where I met them, they gave me house, food, friendship, love, but I couldn't stay, so I ran back again"

They were looking at her shivering with tears holding on her eyes, none said a word, not even the always crying Franky made a sound. Luffy had a stern glare over his face but decided not to say his thoughts, yet.

"Then I was captured by Whitebeard, and they wanted to exchange me, but Ace stopped them over a promise he made, he never told me, they left me at Whisky Peaks where I made my way up in Baroque Works, and the rest you know it, that was why I wanted to stay with you, at his request, but also because as he did back then, you saved me Luffy" her eyes were wet, the shivers were unstoppable and she was only waiting the wrath of Luffy.

Luffy left the kitchen silently with a lot of eyes at him, questioning why he left his hat over her head. He walked out to the cold breeze and sat on his spot, thinking, the resent knowledge took him out of balance, he had a brief talk with Crocodile, where he knew that someone could actually hit him hard besides his grandpa, his request to look after his little sister sounded deep inside him. For what he was told they were only word brothers, but all of this changes his ideas, they were a group, a family, and he could never let to something or someone lay danger over them.

From nowhere Zorro sat beside him, looked at the distance as his Captain, "what is next, she lied to us, she must be casted away", Luffy looked at him, this was the only think he knew not to tell the crew, the idea of the warlords keeping close tabs over them was a burden to carry alone, and only telling Zoro or Sanji would cause a lot of trouble, "this is a ship of dreams, she has one, as well as all of us, we are halfway the world, no way on earth she is leaving this ship, she is family", they were silent, the only noise was Sanji screams of how he was going to tear that man apart, and the begging to Robin to calm herself, she hear the Captain and the swordsman talk, her tears were happy ones, the word family deep on her brain.

Ohara, Hogwarts, Glasgow, and now the Straw hat pirates, she was happy, a loved person, Luffy never let her went away, they had the World against them and he caused it for her, the memories of Zack and Ron telling her that they were family were anew with the words of the only man she could actually admire. Saul's memories sank deep, a family, the ocean is big and now she has two families, a giggle escaped her lips while looking around her, Zoro came back and offered her a small smile, Luffy came in minutes after with a wide goofy grin.

Sanji screamed in defeat when she hugged Luffy, hard and out of the blue, he had moments of wisdom inside his rubber head and returned the hug; Sanji was on the ground restrained by Zorro who simply told him to back off, after he launched an aerial assault over his captain, the rest shared mixed expressions while Robin whispered a question on Luffy's ear "we are family?" He laughed hard and told her "yes, and you belong to it as long as you want to live" she cried even harder not letting go of Luffy who just kept the hug to support her.

Days passed by, one night she was talking with Ron over an enchanted phone that worked everywhere, she was telling him that she had to tell them the truth, he smiled at the other end of the line. Her tale was amazing and he confirmed that the kid, Luffy, will have her safe, she then stopped and told him that Nami was close. A few treasured seconds of his unspoken feelings made her giggle, she too felt the same way for him, "I am safe Ron, I will see you in six months when you go after Enel, I'm home" she said laughing, not like Saul told her, a real, completely Robin laugh "it is Home, sweet home, more or less" both laugh, they said goodbye, and Ron told her "fair's fair Robin" she heard the phone go dead and looked at her book, was a photo album, with her family, tears appeared again, but she let them flow, Nami looked at her and sat on her bed, she was happy that the navigator hold her question but one came out of her mouth causing the archaeologist to blush violently and throw her a pillow, "so, is it the blond, the red hair or the black hair, please don't tell me it's the chick"


End file.
